


Roce

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hints de ReiAi, Hints de RenHaru, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Por mucho que Cecil insistiera creer en la magia siempre había sido algo que a Mikaze Ai le costaba. Hasta que la misma magia decidió golpearle de lleno con su existencia". One-shot.





	Roce

**Author's Note:**

> Si un humano puede convertirse en humano por el poder de las musas entonces un robot puede convertirse en humano por el poder de las musas, he dicho. Y ya, ya sé que el resumen del shot comparado con el mismo es algo extraño. Lo siento. 
> 
> Día #23. Roce.

La conexión entre Mikaze Ai y Kisaragi Aine nunca había sido justa. Así que cuando esa conexión finalmente se rompió sucedió lo que Ai siempre sospechó. Él fue el único perdedor. La muerte de Aine o su despertar siempre habían tenido una única consecuencia para él. Como si se hubiera tratado de cualquier humano su metálica vida había tenido fecha de caducidad y cuando Aine (pese a que todos los pronósticos indicaban que nunca sucedería) despertó Ai supo que además de finita su existencia iba a resumirse en un suspiro en el tiempo. No montó ningún drama pese al sufrimiento que el conocimiento le provocó a su existencia, pese a que su individualidad le exigió luchar. Intentó, eso sí, encontrar un modo de mantener su ser ajeno y separado del sobrino del profesor Kisaragi.

No lo consiguió.

Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo inevitable.

Durante su corta existencia Ai había conocido de una u otra manera (y por distintos medios) distintas visiones humanas sobre la muerte. Había escuchado sobre la reencarnación, sobre el túnel de luz, sobre el cielo y el infierno. Como la máquina que era la inexactitud y la abstracción de un concepto como el alma escapaba a su comprensión y supuso que como ser artificial su desconexión significaría un final absoluto. Era imposible que un humano pudiera dotar a su creación de un alma cuando eran incapaces, para empezar, de demostrar siquiera su existencia.

La desconexión sucedió de improvisto. Resultó indolora. Su consciencia era una compleja estructura matemática. Una ordenada sucesión de unos y ceros. Al menos fue un suceso gradual, sin embargo, al final no quedó nada más que una maquina inerte de apariencia humana.

A pesar de que el profesor Kisaragi había logrado lo imposible con él; una maquina con emociones, una maquina viva, nada podría cambiar la realidad de su ser. Su cuerpo era mecánico y estaba compuesto por una cantidad ingente de cableado, metal y otra clase de sustancias. Su corazón era un núcleo lleno de datos. Sus pulmones nunca habían necesitado aire para funcionar. Ai podría haber aguantado la respiración infinitamente bajo el agua (si es que el agua no hubiera dañado el resto de sus materiales o corroído su cuerpo).

Quizá por eso que la primera sensación que volviera a experimentar tras una inesperada reconexión (o era eso lo que él creía) fuese la falta de aire en sus pulmones le dejó perdido y perplejo. Él nunca había necesitado aire para empezar. No tenía sentido que se estuviera ahogando.

Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Rodeado de agua. Sin saber dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí Ai lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar salir a la superficie buscando el preciado oxígeno. Por un momento lo consiguió, respiró, pero antes de que su mirada pudiera aclararse o pudiera enfocar su visión la corriente volvió a arrastrarlo hacía abajo. Pataleó, zarandeó sus brazos de un lado a otro intentando regresar a la superficie y cuando creyó que no sería capaz de lograrlo sintió como los brazos de alguien se cernían sobre su torso y tiraban con fuerza de él para llevarlo de vuelta a la orilla.

¿De vuelta? Para empezar, no sabía qué hacía en mitad del mar, en una playa a juzgar por la rugosa arena que notaba bajo su cuerpo y bajo sus pies descalzos. Tosió con fuerza, escupió agua a raudales hasta que finalmente fue capaz de volver a abrir los ojos para mirar el rostro de su salvador quien estaba sobre él en esos momentos pero a una distancia prudencial, dejándole que consumiera el aire a su alrededor.

—¿Aimi? ¿Estás… bien? —el rostro mojado, sorprendido y cansado de Jinguji Ren era probablemente un reflejo del suyo propio. Ai le observó buscando signos de cuánto tiempo había pasado en el rostro de su amigo, sin embargo, al encontrarse con la misma cara de sus recuerdos su perplejidad no hizo más que crecer.

—No —fue capaz de responder. Sentía sus sentidos adormilados, su cuerpo pesado, dolorido y era incapaz de acceder a sus funciones de la manera habitual. Ni siquiera era capaz de realizar lecturas sobre el estado de Jinguji, ¿cuántos módulos había perdido? ¿Por qué de repente todo parecía tan absurdamente… vivo y a la vez tan borroso? Observó en silencio como su amigo se dejaba caer a su lado y emitía un largo suspiro. Fue también entonces cuando algo pareció captar la atención del más alto, algo que hizo que el propio robot se sobresaltará ante la brusquedad con la que Ren le agarró el brazo.

Y ambos observaron, incrédulos, como la sangre se deslizaba por una pequeña herida en el brazo de quien se suponía solo era un robot.

* * *

—¿Podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado exactamente? Desde el principio, ¿por favor…? —las tímidas preguntas de Nanami Haruka eran completamente legitimas. Ai lo sabía.

Eso no hacía que sus preguntas fueran más fáciles de responder.

Se encontraban en la habitación de hotel de Ren, alejados de miradas indiscretas y curiosos que pudieran molestarles. Por suerte (para Ai), Jinguji acudió a su rescate en cuanto a las cuestiones de Haruka. Al menos en lo concerniente a resolver su primer problema: Saber por dónde debía empezar a relatar los sucesos que habían concurrido en aquel alocado día.

—Sabes que me gusta de vez en cuando perderme por ahí, así que como estaba aburrido decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la playa —empezó a relatar el chico de cabello cobrizo—. Fue entonces cuando al mirar el mar vi un chapoteo desesperado —palmeó el hombro derecho de Mikaze sin demasiada fuerza. Un roce—. No sabía que era Aimi hasta que lo saque del agua. Como comprenderás no fue algo que precisamente esperase —sus ojos se desviaron entonces de manera inevitable hacia el brazo vendado del miembro más joven de Quartet Night.

Haruka era una de las pocas personas que sabían sobre la anterior condición de Ai (como lo había descubierto Jinguji era algo en lo que prefería no indagar) pero precisamente por eso era más complicado para el chico de cabello azul explicarle lo sucedido.

Porque para empezar ni él mismo entendía lo sucedido.

El profesor Kisaragi nunca había instalado bolsas de sangre en su sistema. Sí, habría resultado realista que si se hería o caía sangrase pero ninguno de ellos había creído realmente oportuno la implementación de las mismas. Ai tenía buenos reflejos y un equilibrio envidiable. Hubiera sido tremendamente raro que se produjera una ocasión en la que necesitase de dicho recurso. Así pues, ¿qué era el líquido que se había deslizado por la herida de su brazo? Según Ren era sangre (lo había comprobado con la lengua de una manera en la que Mikaze prefería no pensar pues en su opinión Jinguji había sido descuidado, ¿y si era un líquido venenoso?) pero a Ai le costaba aceptar dicha sentencia.

No tenía ningún sentido que fuera sangre.

Él no era humano.

El dolor de su cuerpo y el que no pudiera acceder a sus habituales recursos debían ser un problema de su reinstalación. Además, su cabello era todavía azul. ¿Qué clase de humano tendría el cabello azul de forma natural? Lo más probable era que en algún intento del profesor por reconectarle (quería creer que lo había intentado) hubiese instalado aquello en su sistema. ¿Con que fin? Ai lo desconocía. Pero no podía encontrar una explicación más lógica que aquella. Por otro lado, él también tenía cosas que quería averiguar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo desconectado? —la pregunta salió en un murmullo leve. Había… dudado antes de exteriorizar aquella cuestión, pero necesitaba saber. Era prioritario que conociese aquel hecho pese al terror mismo que le daba la respuesta que podría obtener. Ren y Nanami cruzaron miradas antes de que la chica se removiera en su asiento. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella fue quien finalmente carraspeó.

—Un año —respondió con clara incomodidad. Mikaze guardó silencio por un buen rato. Suponía que eso explicaba porque Ren y Haruka prácticamente no habían cambiado (al menos físicamente) desde la última vez que los vio.

Pero en un año podían haber pasado muchas cosas. Demasiadas cosas que ahora desconocía. Quería preguntar por Quartet Night. Por Aine. Por el Profesor. Por Ranmaru. Por Camus.

Por Reiji.

Apretó con fuerza los labios por todo aquel cumulo de pensamientos y maldijo en voz baja el inesperado retortijón que había desencadenado aquel análisis en su estómago. Notó la mano de Ren sobre su hombro, apretándolo con una inusitada firmeza. Su cuerpo no se sentía como siempre. El contacto con el resto tampoco. De no haberlo sabido imposible hubiera jurado que las náuseas navegaban por su garganta.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien, Aimi? —fue Ren quien finalmente preguntó—. ¿Al jefe? ¿Al profesor Kisaragi? ¿A alguien de Quartet Night? —insistió ante el silencio del muchacho. Una negativa fue lo que recibió por parte de Ai. Una simple negación con la cabeza pues no encontraba su propia voz. Se levantó de la cama no sin cierta dificultad y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para observar el exterior.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, calentando su piel.

—Necesito… necesito entender que ha sucedido antes de hacer nada. Yo no entiendo que está pasando, no entiendo por qué estaba en la playa. No entiendo por qué estoy sangrando. No entiendo… —le tembló la voz. Le falló la maldita voz. Al igual que sus dedos. Se apretó las manos con fuerza y miró sus pies. Nunca había tenido su cuerpo tan descontrolado y eso le incomodaba. Le asustaba no poder controlar las reacciones más básicas de su anatomía como siempre había hecho. Ren se había acercado a él por la espalda cuando le había visto empezar a tambalearse y se había quedado detrás de él, cerca, por si lo necesitaba. No le presionó tampoco y Mikaze lo agradeció profundamente.

—Está bien —le oyó decir—. Podemos esperar un par de días a que investigues un poco que ha pasado este año, pero luego tenemos que comunicárselo a alguien. Hay —Ren dudó— mucha gente que te extraña. Yo mismo te extrañaba.

La mano de Jinguji se cernió sobre su cabeza y pronto se encontró con el pelo aún más revuelto por su culpa. Sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza y por la manera en que se sentía aquel simple contacto humano.

—No era un niño antes y sigo sin serlo, Jinguji —en la última actualización Kisaragi había buscado darle la apariencia que Aine había tenido con veinte años. Salvo por el color del pelo seguía siendo igual a esa última actualización. Lo había visto en el espejo.

—Ah, deja las formalidades. Después de cómo te he visto está mañana creo que puedes llamarme Ren.

La situación más vergonzosa de todas era que ni siquiera había estado vestido en el agua. No sabía cómo diablos había conseguido Ren colarle en el hotel sin ser visto. De hecho, en esos momentos llevaba puesta la ropa del hombre de cabello naranja la cual le estaba condenadamente larga. Torció el gesto. Además de sus orejas el resto de su rostro se calentó.

—Esto es horrible —siseó el chico.

—Ah, bienvenido a la hermosa sensación de ser humano. Si te sirve de consuelo cuanto más sientes una emoción más te acostumbras a ella.

A Ai no le servía de consuelo, pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que acostumbrarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta era una idea que tenía en mente desde hace la tira pero como siempre se quedó en idea y nunca avanzó. Además echaba de menos escribir a AiAi. No he escrito casi nada de Utapri este fictober.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
